1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved keyswitch for use in typewriters, electronic calculators or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional keyswitch assemblies, contact between the electrical contact elements has been achieved through some means which applies direct force on one or both of the contacts to bring them together. In such devices the amount of contact force on the electrical contacts is directly proportional to the amount of pressure applied to the keytop; hence, the devices require a heavy touch by the operator in order to achieve a sufficiently great contact force. Two examples of conventional switching devices are found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,700 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,849,611. Also, in conventional switch assemblies, complex electronic circuitry is required in order to overcome the problem of bouncing of the contacts.